Sasuke, The Dog
by Miss Rena
Summary: Sasuke ha sido entrenado toda su vida con un único objetivo. Naruto será quien le muestre aquello que jamás pensó conocer y que creía inexistente. OneShot SasuNaru


Hi! Rena vuelve al ruedo! (Con actualizacion en el perfil y todo! xD)

Bien, escogi este servidor para subir uno de los fics màs largos q tengo y que me gustan.  
No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que es un OneShot y del largo! xD

Y dejen su huella :B

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le perteneces al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los he usado con fines yaoisticos puros y duros! xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke, The Dog

* * *

La caminata de la mañana afortunadamente no había presentado cambio alguno, el paisaje seguía pintado de calles sucias y asfalto mugriento. En cuanto visualizó el cielo, advirtió que la semana entera estaría bajo lluvia.

Estaba seguro que era martes, ya que la persona que conocía desde que poseía uso de razón, estaba a su lado. Su olor y las facciones de su cara lo hacían conocer ante todos como "La Serpiente", pero para él y sus empleados era llamado Orochimaru-sama.

- Mi perro – Se refería a él, tomando su barbilla, lo obligó a mirarlo a sus afilados ojos.- Esta noche asegurare de hacer un buen trabajo, todas las apuestas están en ti – sonrió y deslizó su sus fríos dedos hasta los cabellos oscuros, acariciándolo.

El moreno estaba acostumbrado a que lo tratara de la misma forma que a un perro, así lo llamaba y así lo conocían en su trabajo.

Los lugares que frecuentaba siempre tenían decoración similar. Escasos muebles, una ventana pequeña en lo más alto y una bandeja semi oxidada sobre la cama. Las cosas que ocupaban su vida nocturna se merecían del más grato y abundante alimento. No se le tenía permitido gastar energías en vano, es por eso que se lo tenía encerrado bajo llave.

Pero para él, subir hasta la ventana, abrir la puerta e incluso armar una treta para escaparse, no le resultaba difícil de realizar. Lo único que lo detenía y lo mantenía en ese estado sumiso, era el collar que lucía en su cuello.

Cerraba los ojos e inevitablemente recordaba el momento preciso que Orochimaru lo rescataba de esa casona para niños abandonados. Lo separaba de su único hermano para ofrecerle una mejor vida.

No estaba seguro de que todo aquello por lo que servía era una mejor vida, pero lamentablemente era la única que conocía.

En dos horas vinieron a llevarlo. Orochimaru-sama lo esperaba en la entrada, de lo que a su parecer, era el espacio de juego.

- Ve a divertirte… - Sabía que estaba obligado a mirar sus ojos, en señal de obediencia. Y cuando la retorcida sonrisa de serpiente asomaba en sus labios, significaba que la hora había llegado. Tan sólo faltaba la orden. – Mi perro Sasuke.

La luz enceguecía sus ojos y sus músculos comenzaban a tensarse rápidamente. La arena de tiempo en ese lugar corría deprisa, cada minuto significaba dinero ganado. Detestaba de sobremanera que las luces destellaran en sus ojos, lo obligaba a mantener la cabeza agachada, pero aún así detestaba más el momento que sus puños se cerraban instintivamente y su olfato detectaba a su contrincante abalanzándose sobre él.

Desde que cumplió los diez años, fue entrenado estrictamente, bajo la mirada severa de Orochimaru. Hace dos años había estado preguntándose el motivo para de ser instruido de tal forma brutal. Ojalá nunca lo hubiera preguntado.

Ya era tarde para lamentaciones y desgraciadamente en cada pelea sentía fluir su sangre más congelada que de costumbre. Poco a poco el poder en sus manos, el cuerpo inconsciente a su lado y las heridas carmín por doquier, proclamarlo como el dueño de ese coliseo subterráneo y ver frente suyo, en el palco más cercano sonriendo satisfecho a Orochimaru, parecían arrastrarlo a aquel futuro bien asegurado.

- ¡Excelente! – Aplaudiendo con elegancia, la serpenteante voz se acercó a él – A pesar de qu lo alardeaban como el más fuerte. Tal como esperaba – pausó escudriñando en el fondo de sus ojos tristes – no era diversión para ti.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, posó la palma de sus manos sobre los hombros de Sasuke. - ¿Qué me dices? ¡Te has ganado un regalo! – lo animó – ¿Qué te gustaría?.  
Pero él jamás había tenido oportunidad para pensar que aquella pregunta existiera.

Volvieron a subir al auto negro, el viaje era largo y aún la fecha de su próxima pelea no estaba programada ni consentida por la serpiente.

La mañana llegaba tan rápido para el moreno, que ni siquiera en la precaria comodidad que se le tenía permitida, llegó a formular la respuesta a semejante cuestión. Sus parpados pesaban, pero ni bien cerraba sus ojos, la pregunta retumbaba en sus oídos. Sucedió una vez más, y un último recuerdo emergió de su inconsciente antes del alba. Su hermano.

Fue entonces cuando concilió el sueño.

- ¡Levántate perro mugroso! – desde la puerta, gotas fluyeron por rostro antes de ubicar al dueño de esa estrepitosa voz. Kabuto, el lamebotas personal de su dueño. – No sé como Orochimaru-sama te estima tanto. Una pistola, una daga o la gota de una de mis medicinas y no verás otro día. – cerró con desdén la puerta y enseguida entró otra persona que le extendió sus alimentos.

En cuestión de una semana, se encontraba de nueva cuenta dentro de los asientos de cuero que revestían la parte posterior del auto negro, que los transportaba.

- Sasuke, no me has respondido. – Sus ojos amarillentos, se vertieron en la mirada seria del aludido, que lo estremecían tan solo pensar en la peligrosidad de temerlo. – ¿Qué es lo que más quieres?

En voz baja y con cautela, le respondió – Mi hermano.- Las rendijas de su cara, lo obligaron a repetirlo. – Mi hermano – Dentro del auto se escuchó una sonora carcajada, dándole como pocas veces, la visión de la puntiaguda lengua de Orochimaru.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – El pelilargo dobló sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, cuidando no arrugar su vestimenta elegante. – Lamento ser yo quien te diga esto, pero… - lamió sus labios indicándole a Sasuke que realmente estaba pensativo. – esta desaparecido.

Los ojos brillantes del moreno, se abrieron sorprendido, dejando en la punta de su garganta una pregunta que no se animaba a hacer.

- Lo sé, porque fui a buscarlo unos meses después que te rescate de ese lugar – deslizó entre sus dedos parte de su cabello que intentaba estorbar en su cara. – Al parecer alguien más estaba interesado en él - volvió a mirarlo curvando su conocida sonrisa, adivinando los ánimos de su mascota, intentó apaciguar por corto tiempo su curiosidad. – Aquí tengo una fotografía de cuando te saque de la casona – se la depositó sobre las piernas.

Adiestrar a un perro consistía en mantenerlo siempre en su lugar, sin movimientos impulsivos hasta que así le fuera indicado. – ¿Ves esos abanicos en sus ropas? Ambos venían de la misma familia. Ambos eran Uchiha.

A pesar de dirigir sus pálidos dedos hacia el pedazo de papel en cámara lenta, apreció los mínimos detalles que aparecían ilustrados, a medida que se lo acercaba descubría la diferencia de altura y el color en sus ojos. Los segundos parecían querer retenerse, sin embargo, como si se tratase de un relámpago, una luz estalló frente a sus ojos y una descarga eléctrica recorrió su espalda. El peligro comenzaba a atacarlos. Recién notaron que el automóvil carecía de dirección cuando la persona encargada de conducir se desplomó hacia un costado, salpicando gotas rojizas en su camino.

A partir de entonces, las dos personas restantes tomaron rutas diferentes. Orochimaru repitió un par de palabras antes que Sasuke escapara del tormentoso momento, cosas que le fueron inaudibles al perro, que presintiendo esa enorme encrucijada había decidido huir. Era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber con absoluta certeza que la serpiente no valía nada por si sola. Lo buscaban a él, el perro leal que cumplía con abundantes ganancias su trabajo.

Tenía toda la razón. Porque aunque había dejado la escena criminal, los truenos alrededor de sus orejas no cesaban. Ni la lluvia lograba obstruir el zigzagueante rechinido de neumáticos sobre el asfalto.

Corrió sin descanso, hasta alejarse y esconderse en un callejón. La visión en sus ojos le comunicó la mala suerte de encontrarse ante una pared, impidiéndole avanzar. El sonido de puertas cerrándose abruptamente y pisadas apresuradas hacia él, lo limitaban a pensar sin tiempo. Halló imperfecciones en el muro que le indicaron el único camino para continuar con vida. Saltó lo suficiente y se aferró con firmeza a su última oportunidad.

Si bien sus piernas tocaron el suelo, no tenía siquiera un instante para pensar en la bala que había alcanzado uno de sus brazos. Su prioridad era encontrar un refugio cuanto antes.

A los pocos minutos, comprendió la gravedad de su herida, no podía dejar un rastro tras sí. Irrumpió dentro de un edificio viejo y abandonado. La lluvia se volvió sorda bajo un techo resistente, y jadeando pensó en la posibilidad de estar seguro.

Volvió a escuchar un ruido, e instintivamente sujetó con presión la herida del antebrazo. Estaba preparado para lo peor. Pero en vez de eso, se hizo presente una persona de sonrisa apacible y vestido de una manera tan extraña para Sasuke, que al ubicar la visión de su único ojo, entendió que no era el enemigo.

- No te haré daño – El extraño podía sentir el miedo y el estado de alerta que delataba la respiración del joven de cabellos mojados. – ¿Necesitas…?

- Ayuda… por favor –. Cuando se dio cuenta que sus ojos se nublaban y su temperatura lo sofocaba hasta desfallecer, conoció su límite. No tenía más remedio que utilizar las palabras que había escuchado constantemente en su trabajo, a aquellas personas que veía caer inconsciente por tantos golpes. Y de la misma forma, tampoco esperaba recibir nada.

En el lugar que estaba ya no llovía, su cuerpo se sentía tan liviano como cuando niño, podía abrir los parpados, pero estaba demasiado a gusto como para intentarlo. Era una tranquilidad que jamás había experimentado y al darse cuenta de aquello, la pequeña pulga de la curiosidad lo picó. Quería revelar el misterio de cómo lucía el cielo, o el infierno porque comenzaba a sentirse cálido y abrigado.

Arrugó los ojos y al finalmente lo descubrió, como lucía el cielo sin nubes. Un azul tan intenso que casi podía imaginar de igual color el mar del que tanto hablaban. Sonrió y se quedó mirando la profundidad de ese azul celestino. Parpadeó una sola vez y la claridad del paisaje despareció, nublándose y regresando la celeridad a sus venas. Sasuke no quería abandonar esa paz. Parpadeó por segunda vez y cuando divisó ese tono azulado volvió la calma. Así fue que cuando la nitidez en sus ojos le permitió ver mejor, notó algo extraño. Dos puntos negros lo miraban y alrededor de ese color cielo se dibujaban pestañas y se separaban más para dar lugar a una nariz, junto a cabellos rubios como el sol que se pegaban a su frente.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Medio dormitado, el moreno se despabiló de inmediato y reclamó aún confundido una explicación para lo que sucedía.

- ¡Suéltame! – Le tomó un par de segundos para entender a lo que se refería. Había estado sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa en esa fase de inconciencia. – Llegas moribundo a esta casa y duermes por más de dos días seguidos, lo menos que podrías decir es 'gracias'.

Sasuke volvió a bajar la mirada e hizo el intentó de recordar los sucesos que lo habían dejado en ese estado.

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – dentro de la habitación se sumó una tercera persona. – ¡Vaya! Si eres tú ¿Cómo te sientes? -. Por la forma de sonreírle, lo reconoció como su salvador. Enrudeció la mirada y estrujó las frazadas en sus manos. – Bien, disculpa. – El extraño parecía entender la descripción en sus ojos, todo era desconocido para él.

- ¿Disculparte? – Descuidado, el rubio extraño reprendió al mayor de cabellos grises - ¡Es él quien debería disculparse por ocupar nuestro humilde hogar!

- Naruto-kun, no seas descortés. Esta confundido, mejor dejemos que se acostumbre a este lugar.- Quería replicar sin duda alguna, la forma amable que caracterizaba a su padre. Pero le había ganado de mano al hacer presentaciones primero. – Como verás, este es mi hijo Naruto, y yo fui quien te trajo aquí, me llamo Kakashi Hatake. Descansa un poco más para que puedas recuperarte. – Tapó rápidamente la boca de Naruto y lo sacó a rastras de la habitación.

Se volvió a recostar y apacible miró a su alrededor. Sin que pudiera impedirlo volvió a dormirse.

La mañana apareció tras la ventana, y con los músculos recompuestos se puso de pie, descubriendo a su paso que su ropa había sido cambiada y su brazo derecho estaba totalmente vendado. Se alarmó al advertir que dentro de sus vestimentas había guardado la única foto de su hermano. Rebuscó por toda la habitación pero no había rastros de ninguna de sus cosas.

Trató de salir sigilosamente, esperando que estuviera en otro lugar. Recién amanecía, así que de seguro nadie estaba despierto. Caminó por un estrecho pasillo, y justo cuando iba a abrir la primera puerta que encontró, alguien en su detrás lo llamó.

- ¿Qué haces? – en un bostezo, Naruto oyó apenas el murmullo del azabache al nombrar 'Baño'. Los buenos modales de Kakashi lo obligaron a esperar su turno.

Dentro del sanitario, lo primero que notó fue lo grande y bello que era el espejo frente suyo. Observó con más detenimiento y escudriñó dentro de su reflejo hasta que no creyó posible, pero al llevar su mano hacia el cuello y palpar la zona donde se suponía que debía estar su collar, cercioró tal noticia. Al fin era libre.

Había pasado todo el atardecer y parte de la noche sin mencionar palabra alguna. Estaba preocupado y sus ideas precipitadas no dejaban de golpear en su cabeza. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

No sabía si Orochimaru lo estaba buscando o si alguno de esos bastardos aún continuaba rastreando sus pisadas. Además, jamás había aspirado a la idea de conseguir su libertad. Pensar en ello, lo inquietaba supremamente.

La siguiente noche, sucedió algo inesperado para el moreno. Pues cuando llegó el momento de cenar, el rubio de ojos azules se aproximó a su habitación y a sabiendas de la ausencia en sus respuestas, se aventuró a entrar.

- Buenas noches – sonrió – Te traje la cena. Llevas tiempo sin comer, así que si esta vez te niegas yo mismo me veré en la obligación de dártela. – orgulloso pero confiable se sentó rozando los pies del invitado. – Es sopa.

El gesto noble en su mirada, atrajo la atención del joven de cabellos oscuros y bajo una extraña sensación no tuvo forma de rebatir esa orden. Ignoró la cuchara sobre la bandeja y como si lo anhelara, sorbió arrebatadoramente el líquido entre sus labios.

- ¡Oe! – los dedos de Naruto lograron alcanzar ambas manos pálidas, quitándole el plato ya vacío. – Para eso tienes la cuchara -, frunció las cejas enfadado, pero cuando de inmediato vio el rostro oculto tras la porcelana, una corriente magnética lo obligó a detallar sus facciones. Sumergiendo sus pensamientos en segundos de silencio.

- Quiero más – Parecía no inmutar al moreno, la cercanía que llevaban ni el hecho de mirarlo sin razón. Muy al contrario, mientras más se enfrentaba a sus ojos, más retador era la sensación de retirarse.

- Claro – Sin chistar regresó a la cocina.

La mañana del martes pronosticaba ser brillante, no había dudas de ello. El sol asomó temprano y las nubes no intentaron cubrir el azul del cielo, como acostumbraba en invierno.

Aunque los dos hombres de la casa habían despertado con más anticipación de lo normal, algo más sorprendente ocupó su desayuno diario. Provisto de unos pantalones notablemente cortos para cubrir sus piernas, y con una remera de mangas largas y anchas, apareció la misteriosa visita.

- Me llamo Sasuke –

Devolvió la misma cortesía en su saludo y se impaciento al no escuchar respuesta alguna. No sabía que más decir. No, no estaba acostumbrado a decir más palabras. Incluso desconocía el significado de alguna de ellas.

Kakashi volvió a hacer uso de su perceptibilidad.

- ¡Oh! – exageró un poco al pronunciarla muchas veces, deteniéndose a mostrarle un gesto alegre. – ¡Así que aceptaste la invitación de venir a desayunar en familia, Sasuke! – Apresuró el paso hacia los alimentos que estaban a punto de cocción y con una mirada severa empujó al rubio a hablar.

Ninguno notó que esas palabras no existían en el vocabulario de Sasuke y por lo tanto le tomó bastante tiempo asimilar esa articulación semántica.

- ¡B-bien! – respondió Naruto curvando una sonrisa extraña. – Es bueno saber que alguien más compartirá el mal sabor de boca -. El reproche del peligris no tardó en llegar, insultado por revelar esa primera impresión. - ¡Es cierto dattebayo!

- ¡Claro que no! Mis alimentos son comestibles, igual que todos los demás. Solamente que su sabor es para gente de gustos refinados – asintió con la cabeza, cruzando sus brazos y convencido de decir la verdad. Ni bien terminó de pronunciar tales palabras, percibió un olor lo bastante distinguible como para saber que provenía del horno. – Mis…

- ¡Ves a lo que me refiero! – el menor se desplomó sobre una de las sillas, en posición informal y abultó las mejillas – ¡Siempre dices que fuiste al baño, que sonó el teléfono o que justo tocaron el timbre! Como sea, siempre terminan quemadas. – volteó al moreno y le se lo refregó – Esto es a lo que me refería. No tiene remedio.

El desayuno no pasó a mayores riesgos, solo aquellos momentos que requerían la atención en corregir y enseñar a su invitado, el porqué el uso de los utensilios en la cocina.

- ¡Muy bien! Creo que es tiempo de que me vaya a clases. – El ojiazul corrió a su habitación y de un saltó cambio a su calzado deportivo. Se despidió de ambas personas y con su bolso bajo el brazo, atravesó la puerta. No quería acostumbrarse a llegar tarde.

Al desaparecer, las pupilas negras de Sasuke no se desprendieron de la puerta, hasta que Kakashi se levanto de la mesa también, captando su atención.

- Creo que ha llegado mi turno de despedirme ahora -. Al salir de su ensimismamiento, siguió la voz gruesa, tomando la misma dirección que Naruto. – Tengo que trabajar. – De espaldas al moreno, le terminó por hacer algunas recomendaciones – Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamar al vecino, su nombre es Iruka. Verás cuan amable es. – Dibujo una sonrisa antes de despedirse, no sin antes recordarle algo importante. – Por cierto, hazme el favor de decirle a Naruto que te lleve a comprar ropa. Volveré hasta tarde. –, pausó – y cuida bien la casa, ¿vale?

Aún podía percibir la familiaridad y calidez con la que lo habían tratado. ¿Estaba bien utilizar 'cuidado' y 'confianza' con una persona que recién comenzaba a presentarse? No entendía a lo que se refería el peligris, pero muchas veces se le había ordenado cuidar objetos de valor. En lo que a eso respecta, era un profesional.

A pesar de que la vivienda estaba bajo su completa responsabilidad, no se había movido ni un milímetro del lugar que ocupaba en la casa. La habitación que lo refugiaba era su fortaleza de cuidado, y por dicho motivo no se atrevía a faltar a su honor de guardián. La sola idea de querer rebuscar en las demás alcobas lo repugnaba, así fuera su fotografía favorita tendría que esperar.

Para matar el tiempo, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que hacer un perímetro de reconocimiento a la casa y empezó desde su habitación. Observando la ventana, paseó por cada rincón, descubriendo a su paso las simples pinturas que adornaban las paredes, y casi al llegar al a una de las esquinas, en medio de dos armarios encontró el resto de cuadros y marcos con lienzos a medio dibujar.

No se comparaban a las sofisticadas obras de arte que desfilaban por las manos de Orochimaru, éstas tenían impregnadas un sentimiento que contagiaba los ánimos de Sasuke.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – Naruto lo había sorprendido tocándo sus cosas, y si algo había que lo disgustase, era que vieran sus pinturas a medio terminar. Lo hacía enfurecer e inclusive teñían de rosa sus mejillas. Lo retó y recién cuando arranco la tela de sus manos, miro fijamente a esas orbes negras, que solo reflejaban curiosidad. – Bueno, no importa. Traje la comida, así que vamos al comedor. – Tras sus huellas, Sasuke lo siguió.

El ramen instantáneo, era mejor que muchas cosas que había probado. Y la forma única en utilizar palillos, le facilitó la tarea a la hora de aprender a sujetarlas. Sin embargo, la degustación que profesaba su rubio compañero al tazón hacía parecer ante cualquiera, a los fideos como la delicia suprema en este mundo.

Engullía con placer exquisito cada trozo de la preparación y al terminar de sorber la sopa, sus labios demostraban un rastro húmedo del platillo devorado.

- ¡Estoy lleno dattebayo! – entre suspiros, intuyendo la necesidad de algo para beber, miro la heladera, encontrándose con una nota. Kakashi había recordado que esa tarde no tendría clases, y estaba ofreciéndole dinero para gastarlo especialmente en ropa para Sasuke.

Bufó renegado, no tenía en mente pasar la tarde de esa forma, pero en una charla con él, había dado su palabra de ayudar en la recuperación del refugiado. No tenía otra opción.

- Lamento que mi ropa no sea tu talle, pero espero que hoy encontremos algo adecuado para ti. – Cruzando los brazos tras la nuca, lo enfiló hasta el guardarropa.

Tardaron más de lo debido, pero luego de tanto alboroto por fin pudieron salir a la calle. Mientras Naruto pensaba en las mil formas de retener al moreno, cuya negación a tal salida había sido rotunda. La cabeza de Sasuke no paraba de preguntarse por todas aquellas cosas que aparecían nuevas ante sus ojos.

Clases de gente caminando a su alrededor, niños jugando en las esquinas, parejas casadas llevando a su hijo de la mano. Brillos y colores en todo tamaño y peso. Se sentía miserable reprimiendo las incontenibles ganas de lanzarse sobre una especie de nube rosada que degustaban los más bajitos.

A cada paso, se enterraba más y más en un mundo absolutamente distinto al que conocía, ese donde los días parecían interminables gotas de lluvia, de nubes grisáceas y opacas.

Los ojos no le eran suficientes para comprender y almacenar la información de un lugar que creía inexistente. Y tanto como su mente trabajaba, las medidas que adoptó el rubio para inmovilizarlo a su lado se esfumaron. Una o dos veces, Naruto tomó su mano y lo llevó por el camino correcto.

Ni bien habían puesto un pie dentro del comercio de ropa, él tenía ganas de salir.

No fue hasta ese momento que se planteo la belleza que poseía Sasuke. Las mujeres encargadas de vender y ofrecer productos al cliente, se lo quitaron de encima y no dejaban de comentar los beneficios que traían ciertas ropas al resaltar sus ojos o contrastar con su piel. ¡Que va! Si absolutamente todo iba con él. Las mujeres solo querían una buena excusa para toquetearlo.

Naruto se alarmó al sentir un eco fuerte en sus orejas, Kakashi le recordaba su responsabilidad sobre el joven y la obligación que tenía. Aunque no quisiese, era tiempo de hacer algo.

- ¡No no! Lo siento damas, pero él viene conmigo – Tironeó de su brazo sano y sin medir palabras de más arrugó las cejas al enfrentarlas. Tal fue su sorpresa que las mujeres no sólo soltaron a Sasuke, sino que parecían mirarlos a ambos como si algo las avergonzara. Naruto no entendió aquel cambio repentino. ¿Había dicho algo de temer?

Más raro aún fue tener las miradas de todo el local pegadas en su persona, después de haber ingresado al cambiador con Sasuke, puesto que no había otra forma de ayudarlo en elegir si no se vestía correctamente.

Al ver el rostro del moreno, luciendo un atuendo casual y a su medida, creyó que se daría el lujo de entablar conversación con él. Pero parecía estar más callado que antes y la curiosidad por descubrir más cosas había cesado.

Al terminar el día, lo máximo que obtuvo de sus labios, fue la sencillez de un simple 'Gracias'.

Por una razón rara en él, prometió a su padre, llevar a Sasuke a conocer el barrio y la gente. Tal vez se debía que quería escuchar más a menudo la voz suya, o recibir más cumplidos como aquel.

Sea como fuese, la semana continuó sin sobresaltos, pero repleta de buenas noticias. Sasuke seguía sin comunicarse mucho, aunque ayudaba en todas las tareas dentro del hogar. Naruto, en cambio, estaba más ocupado que de costumbre. La exposición de pinturas que se realizaba anualmente se aproximaba, y dentro de su clase las mayores expectativas estaban puestas en él.

No obstante, su entusiasmo no provenía de tal noticia. Sino de alguien en especial. Las salidas que hacia con Sasuke lo gratificaban y reconfortaban. Tenerlo a su lado, enseñándole y explicándole situaciones comunes pero a su parecer desconocidas, ayudaban a su autoestima y le daban ese halo de motivación que era entonces cuando más lo necesitaba.

Comer un helado, visitar lugares fascinantes, comprar los víveres o salir a pasear por la plaza en su compañía resultaba de lo más estimulante.

Cada momento era pintoresco para él, reacciones de un niño y con la sinceridad plasmada en sus facciones, calificaban a Sasuke como digno de ser admirado. Inclusive en los ratos de cruzar miradas, y sentir esa electricidad magnética en sus ojos. Por más que se perdiera en ellos, no lograba descifrar tan fácilmente los sentimientos que comunicaba.

Firmes pero no toscos, curiosos pero no exigentes, fieles pero comprensivos. No había algo que pudiera describirlo a la perfección.

La lengua de Sasuke estaba al limite del control, no podría resistir por más tiempo ese incontenible impulso de responder a todas sus preguntas, de conversar sin tener tema, al menos mencionar más veces la gratitud que le tenía o hasta pedirle permiso para recompensarlo.

Tan escasamente visible era la línea trazada entre lo que se le permitía y lo que podía estimar. Que tenía miedo de borrarla para siempre. La palabra 'querer' no había existido en su vocabulario, pero desde que le había sido removido el collar, por lo general las preguntas más frecuentes comenzaban con ese verbo.

Viendo televisión había aprendido algunas frases que quería poner en práctica. Como aquella vez que Naruto olvidó sus guantes y se frotaba las palmas constantemente de regreso a casa. Al igual que el hombre en esa tira televisiva, le hubiera gustado tomarlo de las manos o cederle su abrigo.

El entusiasmo de llevar pegado a Sasuke a cualquier lugar que fuese, era necesario para Naruto. Tanto, que a diario recurría a la excusa de recordarle el camino a su instituto. En caso de que no reconociese las calles.

Esa mañana como de costumbre, cerró la puerta con llave y con el suficiente abrigo se acomodó al lado de Sasuke para comenzar a marchar. El silencio que el rubio acostumbraba a romper, esta vez duró más de lo normal. No se le ocurría tema novedoso.

Por su parte, el moreno inmerso entre pensamientos, suavizó la mirada y se preocupó de que quizás comenzaba a ser una persona estorbosa. Quería preguntarle lo que pensaba, y si podía ser de ayuda.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un muchacho chocó literalmente con ellos.

- Disculpen – también de espaldas, volteó a excusarse. Sorprendido de ver a su rubio vecino acompañado. – ¡Naruto, si eres tú!

- ¿Kiba? – asombrado pero amistoso a la vez, estrechó un saludo cordial. - ¡Pensé que te habías mudado! Me alegra que aún te quedes, ¿Dónde esta el pequeño Akamaru?

- ¿Pequeño? – rió a carcajadas el joven, poseedor de un extraño aroma que a Sasuke le parecía conocido. – Sólo estuve un tiempo en las afueras de la ciudad, y mira cuanto ha crecido. ¡Akamaru! – enérgico de la misma forma que lo era el ojiazul, el moreno espero con atención al nombrado.

Como un rayo, surgió del departamento el ladrido más grueso y adulto del que Naruto podía recordar. Saltando sobre su amo, removiendo el rabo frenéticamente e intentando presentarse, un perro enorme y blanco apareció ante los ojos de los otros muchachos.

- ¿Recuerdas a Naruto? – El susodicho se limitaba a sonreírle, ignorando el hecho de tanta familiaridad con una mascota, era poco creíble que lo comprendiese. - ¿Y él es…?

- ¡Sasuke! – el moreno respondió sin que nadie le dijese si estaba mal o bien lo que hacia. A Akamaru ya le había caído bien. Olfateando sus ropas, ladró varias veces en torno a él, y hasta busco su mano para que lo acariciara. Esa extraña situación no tomo desprevenidos a ambos amigos, quienes se preguntaban si en otro lugar se habían conocido. Y al juicio de Kiba lo enceló.

- ¡Vamos Akamaru! – tocó sus orejas peludas de tono castaño y con un gesto de manos se despidió de los chicos. - ¡Es hora de llevarte al veterinario! – Pero fue Kiba el primero en detenerse al fijar sus ojos en la persona que lo enfrentaba.

- ¡Mira nada más! La bolsa de huesos y su amo. – Mostrando los dientes, un cuarto sujeto apareció para retarlo. Se notaba enfadado y fatigado de decir lo mismo. – Ya te dije que la bola de pelos debe irse, no se permite mascotas en este edificio. ¿O es necesario que hable con el encargado? – Avanzó tres pasos hacia ellos, y no le fue posible ninguno más.

En un santiamén, el cuerpo de Sasuke se había movido delante de Kiba y su perro, fulminando al recién llegado con su gélida mirada y un nerviosismo que aterraba. Terminando éste, de huir despavorido escaleras abajo.

- Este chico me cae bien – Rió el Inuzuka, palmeando el hombro de Sasuke y agradeciéndole el favor realizado. - ¡Otra vez llegaras tarde Naruto! – Se burló, desapareciendo por las mismas escaleras donde se había retirado ese bravucón.

La carrera contra reloj dio inicio al mirar su muñeca.

A Sasuke seguían sin gustarle los días lluviosos, y cuando pudo absorber la humedad del ambiente, tuvo la certeza de que más tarde se mojaría. Como parte de su rutina, al terminar sus clases en el instituto, él era el encargado de recoger a Naruto y volver juntos a casa.

Espero paciente, llevando un paraguas consigo. Muchos estudiantes bajaron juntos a la hora de salida, le costó encontrarlo al principio, pero cuando vislumbró su vestimenta naranja y negro lo buscó ansioso. A su lado apareció una joven de cabellos rosa, despidiéndose alegremente mientras el rubio se dedicaba a sonreírle.

- ¡Sasuke! – Gritó al reconocerlo, meneando la mano para que lo ubicase.- Viniste más temprano de lo normal. – aligero los pasos hasta darle alcance. - ¿Un paraguas eh? Pensé que solo sería un día nublado, pero ahora que lo pienso las nubes están demasiado grises… - Sintiendo la ausente participación del moreno, se atrevió a tomarlo del brazo y ofrecerle algo de comer. Lo ponía incomodo ver los ojos de Sasuke decaídos o que no se cruzasen con los suyos.

- Hn… – Con voz molesta, se limitó a asentir, dejando escapar un 'Bien' de su boca. El agarre en su brazo se incrementó por segundos, ahí donde había terminado de sanar su herida. Ahora, Naruto esbozaba una tierna sonrisa para seguir animándolo, tras oír eso que se podría llamar comunicarse.

Vacilaron al decidir entre la tienda de Ramen o una confitería. La comida favorita de Naruto estaba unas cuadras más alejadas pero valía la pena caminarlas con tal de guardar ese deleitante sabor en su paladar.

Nada se comparaba a esa textura, el olor, los colores y su degustación. Esa era la mayor razón que alegraba a Sasuke, ver toda esa combinación al alcance de su mano. Le era inevitable mirar el plato e imaginarse al ojiazul devorándolo con gula.

- Es hora de volver, ¿no crees? – El empeño que ponía en sacarle más palabras de la lengua era increíble. Preguntaba y preguntaba, aunque no eran de lo más estructuradas ya que el moreno podía contestar a ellas con un leve gesto con la cabeza. – ¡No puede ser! Olvidé mis guantes en el instituto – se alarmó de repente.

No entendía expresamente aquellas cosas que Naruto provocaba en él. Con tan solo mirar embelesado las emociones que evidenciaba en su rostro, lo hacía sentir raro.

Sus labios no retuvieron las ganas de esbozar una sonrisa tranquila, ayudada con la idea de poner en practica eso que había estado anhelando hacer.

- Naruto… - Los latidos del menor se detuvieron, impactado al oír su nombre en aquella persona de aspecto sereno y de escaso habla. No daba asiento en pensar porque lo había mencionado, ¿sería posible que la confianza entre los dos hubiera crecido? Respondió a su llamado rápidamente alzando su rostro para cazar sus pupilas negras. No estaba seguro de poder descifrarlos con la facilidad que su padre lo hacía, pero lo intentaría a todo costo.

- Dime -

Firmemente ante sus ojos, sostuvo sus manos cubriéndolas con las suyas más grandes y cálidas. Lento en sus acciones, frotó sus dedos tratando de evadir el temor a ser rechazado. Y ahí estaba, la señal de sorpresa que dejó escapar un Naruto por demás confundido y avergonzado. Que a la insistencia de Sasuke, terminó por cooperar con esa muestra de cariño.

- E-esta bien, te lo agradezco – Imaginó que lo mejor sería ocultar sus mejillas enrojecidas hundiéndose entre los hombros. Se deshizo abruptamente ese toque, el calor ya comenzaba a recorrer todo el resto del cuerpo. Al avanzar perezosamente por la calle, no tuvo en cuenta que el contacto entre ellos no había terminado. Sasuke lo sostenía de una mano con seguridad.

Se dejo hacer, mintiéndose a si mismo con la tonta idea de que aquello le resultaba desagradable.

La ruta a su paso parecía demasiado calmada, puesto que yendo ambos de la mano había conseguido que los dos jóvenes estuvieran susceptibles a sus reacciones. Pero en vista de que ninguno sabía muy bien que hacer, preferían caminar disfrutando del silencio.

El ojioscuro notándolo muy tarde había bajado sus defensas, y cuando repentinamente un círculo de muchachos callejeros los rodeo, se quedó pensativo en las muchas formas que debería haber advertido ese desliz. Se vio en la obligación de aferrar con más fuerza la mano que sostenía. Ninguno de los seis que conformaba la pandilla le resultaba conocido o de aspecto familiar. Mas cuando apareció otro más lejano, supo inmediatamente cuan rencorosa podría llegar a ser la gente.

- Chicos, les voy a presentar a un amigo que conocí esta mañana… - se interrumpió al darse cuenta que otro conocido estaba al lado del blanco. – Ya saben como saludar a los amigos ¿cierto?

Los ojos de Sasuke de inmediato se volvieron rabiosos y su mandíbula se apretó mordaz, haciendo lucir sus dientes más grandes de lo que realmente eran. Sus dedos se contrajeron en un puño, mientras la otra mano quedó libre al soltar en su retaguardia a Naruto. La situación comenzaba a tornarse cada vez de un aroma que solo un perro podía percibir.

- Sasuke…-

El de tez morena se angustió al ver el cambio drástico que había adoptado su amigo. Su espalda se veía más ancha desde el ángulo en el que estaba, sus piernas flexionadas y el puño alzado ante el resto. Sin duda, era una posición de pelea. No cabía en su mente lo cobarde de esa treta, y del mismo modo adivinó a la persona culpable de tal injusticia.

Seis pandilleros de mal carácter y orgullosas de vestir mal arregladas, se prepararon a comenzar con una batalla contra un dúo, que no sabían ni quienes eran, pero su paga ya había sido depositada y aunque fuera poca, ellos ya sabían como lidiar con eso.

- Guárdate la rabia ¿quieres? No podrás librarte tan fácil, así que ladra cuanto gustes. – El mismo chico buscapleitos que había amenazado a Kiba esa mañana, era quien desde una moto rechinante se retiraba del lugar, sabiendo que dentro de poco llovería y no tenía la mínima intención de mojarse.

En efecto, luego de tanto ruido pudo diferenciarse claramente los truenos que anunciaban la inundación de gotas finas.

Un verdadero campo de guerra se había armado. Los dos primeros bribones retaron a la peligrosa mirada oscura, yendo de frente con los puños limpios, mientras por un costado que Naruto tuvo la oportunidad de ver a otros, aseguró a Sasuke el no ser una carga. Susurró sin que a nadie le importara. – Estamos juntos en esto.

Se liberó para sorpresa de todos, adoptando una postura similar a la de su compañero. Tiró sus cosas hacia un rincón y sonrió confiado. – Y aquí es donde las peleas en la escuela dan frutos. – rió para sí.

Las magulladuras y golpes comenzaron a hacerse visibles cada vez que los maleantes embocaban su puño sucio en diversos puntos de su cuerpo. Mientras cuatro luchaban a la par contra el moreno, dos gastaban sus energías con el rubio, quien era el más hábil a la hora de encontrar puntos débiles.

- ¡Naruto! – En cuanto volteó a ver, un tercero se apareció ante él y le asestó un golpe justo en la mandíbula. El mayor estaba arrepentido de ese descuido, y al intentar sacarle de encima al rufián, otros dos lo aprisionaron del cuello y brazos.

El más ordinario del grupo había notado de inmediato la debilidad que reflejaba esos ojos de perro rabioso. Con una señal hizo que los demás tomaran distancia del sujeto. – Pero mira nada más – escupió una mezcla de sangre y saliva – la fiera parece tener un talón de Aquiles, interesante… - volvió a hacer un ademán y dos de sus hombres se acercaron de nueva cuenta a Sasuke.

- ¡No! – Con el mayor tono de voz con el que aún podía hablar, el ojiazul miró al moreno impotente - ¡No dejes que lo hagan! – Volvió a gritar, pero esta vez con un dolor agudo en sus entrañas. El más adulto en la banda, lo había obligado a callar de un golpe en el estómago.

Cuando oyó esa desgarradora voz, apretó con brutalidad sus dientes y se relajó, amoldándose a una posición exenta en defensas. Lo mejor en esas ocasiones era hacer lo que creía correcto y resistir a como de lugar la mayor cantidad de golpes. A sus oídos parecían chapoteos constantes a su cuerpo, junto ese asqueroso sonido de risas e insultos.

Levantó la mirada para cerciorarse de que Naruto no estaba sufriendo, estaba satisfecho así y se quedó en la misma postura, hasta que algo lo forzó a caerse al pavimento mojado Algo de metal y chillón que había lastimado su oído y parte de la cabeza.

- Ja ja, mira lo que hacemos con tu bastardo hermanito también. – Un halo de luz se prendió en sus ojos y como resorte alcanzó a interrumpir el brazo regordete que pretendía impactarse con el rostro del rubio. Ni el mismo Naruto fue capaz de ver en que momento se había parado y librado de los hombres que lo habían azotado, y ahora estaba a su lado, estrujando la muñeca en sus dedos, mirándolo de una forma endemoniada.

Intentaba romperle la articulación, pero cuando a lo lejos fue audible una sirena aproximándose deprisa, todos se dispersaron, importándoles muy poco los objetos que podrían haber robado. El jefe de la banda parecía inmovilizado ante ese agarre, y por más que repetía sobre como excusa una pequeña broma o que le habían pagado para eso y se disculpaba reiteradamente; Sasuke estaba como poseso, mirándolo tan gélido que podía sentirse una catacumba misma.

El miedo invadió sus venas y le heló la sangre, nunca había visto reflejado su máximo temor en los ojos de alguien como lo hacia ahora. Eso no debía existir. - ¿Qué eres…?

- Sas—ke … - tosió una voz a sus pies, su rubio compañero hacia el intento de hablar. Como si volviera su alma al cuerpo, el susodicho soltó al bandido dejando que se perdiera lo más pronto de su vista. Lo que importaba era Naruto.

- … lo siento –

Sus vanos intentos de pensar en que más decirle se bloquearon. Estaba realmente apenado y avergonzado de no haber sido más fuerte para evitar todo aquello. Y su corazón se retorcía al ver una mueca apacible en ese rostro empapado de lluvia. Tomó su mano fría con la suya y volvió a disculparse.

- ¡No ha sido tu culpa teme! – Mostró sus blanquecinos dientes en una ancha sonrisa. – El que debería estar enojado soy yo – con algo de impulso logró sentarse a la altura de Sasuke - ¡Cómo puedes ser tan tonto! – no le extrañó para nada ya poder ver los ojos negruzcos asombrados con esa exclamación – Por mi descuido me atraparon, y como si fuera poco se aprovecharon de tu bondad. No valía la pena exponerte de esa forma por mí… pero igual, te lo agradezco.

Por más que pestañeó un par de veces, el tono rojizo que impregnaba las mejillas morenas delante suyo parecían atraerlo de sobremanera. Y se definió por hacer algo ni bien notó el modo que Naruto se mordía los labios, mirándolo de la misma forma que él lo hacía.

Lentamente acercó su boca, a la molestia provocada por el golpe en su mandíbula, y antes de actuar como quería, pidió a la mirada azulada una aprobación. Éstas tan solo se cerraron, esperando lo que sucedía en tales situaciones. Sasuke aceptó esa invitación, no estando seguro aún de lo que significaba ese tono carmesí más intenso que bañaba sus mejillas.

Antes de tocar aquella zona, abrió sus labios y la punta de su lengua se asomó para realizar su cometido. Frenó de golpe, ubicando con mayor seguridad la porción de piel dañada y finalmente lamió con cautela y lentitud la parte del labio que estaba sangrando. Limpió con esmero toda mancha rojiza que estaba pegada a su trigueña piel, encaminándose también hacia la ceja derecha.

A Naruto, toda la situación le parecía difícil de creer, desde haber visto el semblante escalofriante del moreno hasta tenerlo encima de él limpiando con su propia lengua las pequeñas heridas abiertas. Incluso no pasaba por alto las pocas palabras que ahora lo ponían de un modo susceptible. Incapaz de negarle nada.

Los ojos azabaches, al percibir ese brote rojo de nuevo en su labio inferior, dirigió su lengua hacia esta zona. Antes de que lograra limpiarla, dos manos se colaron en sus pómulos y lo orientaron un poco más arriba, allí donde su voz se escuchaba en un susurro – Sasuke…

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y esta vez ubicó sus labios en lugar correcto, intuyendo que lo que había visto en la televisión podía enseñarle a corresponder, a que ciertamente era un beso.

Pasaron tres insufribles horas hasta se decidió ponerse en acción. La llovizna se había convertido rápidamente en diluvio y no era nada factible que dos personas aún caminaran por la calle.

Primero, pensó en lo que a él se lo ocurriría hacer en esas circunstancias. Si estuviese con un hombre de dudosa proveniencia pero increíblemente guapo y además se sintiera agradable de estar a su lado, ¿Qué haría si de repente se pone a llover y su casa esta alejada?

- Kakashi-san… - Un hombre más o menos de su edad, de apariencia inocente, tez tostada y elegantemente encantador, lo llamó un par de veces, hasta que no pudiéndolo sacar del trance, se paró frente a él. - ¿Por qué…? – aclaró la garganta peligrosamente al darse cuenta de que esa cara de pervertido desbordante en su amante solo era producto de su mente obscena.

Le pegó sin recaudo. A esas alturas sabía como lidiar con aquellos episodios a diario.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Miró a su castaño favorito, y se quejó del golpe, explicándole con detalle la fantasía que Naruto podría estar cumpliendo.

- No seas tonto, tú y Naruto no se parecen en nada. Además ¿te oyes alguna vez? Lo más lógico es que estén cubriéndose en algún negocio, seguramente en la tienda de ramen que le enseñé.

- Lo conoces tan bien – sonrío tierno. Iruka y Naruto se habían llevado estupendamente ni bien se mudaron al barrio. No por nada el Umino era profesor en una escuela primaria, tenía un don con los pequeños, y desde ese momento nada era más gratificante que verlo venir a diario, a compartir buenos momentos con su hijo.

Inclusive cuando se le confesó, guardaba cada palabra con precisión. "Desde que ustedes llegaron al barrio, me han alegrado la vida, me he encariñado mucho con el pequeño Naruto pero… la verdad es que me he enamorado de ti, Kakashi-san" Como era natural en aquel entonces, se impactó por una noticia de tal calibre. Aunque finalmente su autoflagelación terminaría. Convencido miraba a la loca pero esbelta Anko hasta que se le cansaban los ojos, y la pura realidad era que terminaba teniendo erecciones con frecuencia, pero con el moreno de mirada avellana.

Se disculpó como era debido ante su confesión, no por no corresponder a sus sentimientos, si no porque haría pagar al Umino la noche entera, todas aquellas veces que había tenido que utilizar su mano derecha.

Alistaron los impermeables y se ajustaron las botas, la impaciencia de Kakashi se había limitado lo más posible, tenía que ponerse a hacer algo ya. Iruka secundó su idea y antes de que abrieran la puerta encontró un par de paraguas. Casi no tuvieron que poner un pie afuera porque afortunadamente las llaves de alguien más indicaban que había regresado a su casa.

- Lo siento mucho, pero algo nos retrasó un poco – El rubio apareció con una expresión de lo más demacrada y Sasuke estaba mucho peor. Cubiertos de lodo y bañados en agua, su aspecto era desagradable para cualquiera que lo viese, y era completamente insignificante ese hecho para con quien se estaba disculpando.

- ¡Naruto! – La felicidad en el rostro de Kakashi duró poco. En cuanto advirtió el tambaleó en los pies del moreno, entendió que el cuerpo de su hijo se desplomaba inconsciente.

Lo último que vieron los ojos azules antes de desfallecer por el cansancio, fue a sus dos personas queridas apresuradas a socorrerlo.

Despertó esa misma noche, adolorido y con varios entumecimientos en partes de su cuerpo. Sintió su respiración acompasada y al mirar en todas partes de su habitación, descubrió sonriente que Sasuke se había sentado junto a su cama y dormitaba placidamente. De brazos cruzados y con la cabeza colgada. Parecía como si hiciera guardia de su estado, después de salir del hospital claro está, puesto que llevaba su puño izquierdo y parte de su cabeza envueltos en vendas

- Baka – soltó casi inaudible, recordando la tonta decisión de Sasuke al querer protegerlo. Inmediatamente los ojos negruzcos se abrieron en respuesta. Luciendo brillosos ante el reflejo de la noche estrellada.

- Usuratonkachi – la expresión de ojiazul le hizo notar cuan enfadado estaba que utilizase esa frase para referirse a él. El anuncio comercial en la tele no le gustaba para nada. En cambio el otro opinaba de una forma distinta, estaba muy molesto con él por desobedecerlo. Si hubiera tenido el más seso de cerebro, sabría que ninguno de los mal vivientes que tenia por enemigos estaba a su nivel. Y claro, gran parte de la culpa la tenía él por permitírselo. La próxima vez se aseguraría de golpearlo, dejándolo inconsciente para que no estorbara. – Te dije que te quedaras atrás mío. Ibas a estar más seguro en cuanto terminara con ellos.

- ¡Qué! ¿Y esperar sentado? – de un respingo se había incorporado hasta sentarse, estirando los brazos y armando el barullo que acostumbraba. – No era justo, eran más en numero y nada de llamarme así… - exclamación tras exclamación llegaba a todas partes de la casa y taladraba los oídos de Sasuke, quien frunció el seño intentando acallarlo, pero algo más importante parecía llegar a la reducida mente de Naruto. - … además – volvió a escucharlo – Jamás me dijiste nada.

La condición que más había preocupado al moreno, al fin lo delataba. El rubio lo obligaba a sentirse así. Susceptible ante cualquier circunstancia y hasta olvidar la postura que tenía dentro de esa familia. No era quien para regañarle ni pedirle explicaciones. Y sin embargo cuando un cosquilleo se pegó a sus orejas, creyó que volver a su semblante frío evitaría que la risa de Naruto se propague más.

- Usuratonkachi – rugió refregándole esa palabra que lo crispaba. Pero no podía enojarse en esa situación, al ver el color rojizo que quemaba en las orejas de Sasuke, y un tono rosado en sus mejillas, bajando hasta detenerse en el matiz carmín pálido de sus labios. De golpe se calló sin saber que pensar.

También estaba avergonzado, no sólo porque debería estar igual de agradecido al haberlo protegido, sino porque además sus manos y deseos ocultos se habían fundido en la treta de hacer real la descabellada idea de besar a Sasuke.

El aire brotó tan silenciosamente en la habitación que incomodó a ambos, sin cavilar remotamente en lo que deberían hacer.

- Lamento haber sido una carga, tienes toda la razón en enfadarte conmigo – Su mano que se había salvado de ser vendada, sobaba la cabellera rubia en un gesto humilde de reconocer su error. – Realmente eres fuerte, así que… perdón. – Pocas veces había mencionado esa palabra No se arrepentía con facilidad por eso le dio toda la razón al llamarlo un tonto.

- No, es mi culpa también. – Las palabras atropelladas escapan de su boca, sin darle tiempo a moderar sus pensamientos. – No pude comunicarme como es debido y dejé que te utilizaran como señuelo. – confesó decidido a ser honesto. Tan sólo necesitaba ver esa sonrisa para saber que estaba haciendo lo educado, pero sus intenciones cambiaron drásticamente al ver la pequeña herida casi morada en su labio inferior.

Antes que pudiese recuperar el control en su mente, se encontraba a una distancia mínima de la boca de Naruto. Respirando casi el mismo aire.

- Gracias por cuidarme… - enmudeció bajando la mirada, y hete aquí la respuesta que buscaba Sasuke, el porqué de ser hipnotizado de esa manera cada vez que fijaba sus ojos en su rostro. Eran aquellas orbes azuladas que lo magnetizaban hasta un estado de trance. Del que no quería salir.

Desde un principio había adivinado esa reacción en Sasuke, después de todo a él parecía provocarle ese efecto también. Habría podido rechazarlo con destreza pero era un engaño pensar que no anhelaba eso.

Así que sencillamente cedió. Primero con timidez, no era la misma situación desesperante y mojada. Las luces estaban encendidas en su habitación y no estaba seguro de que alguien podría verlos. Incluyendo la devastadora idea que si la persona con la que se besaba abriese los ojos, lo vería enrojecido por la notable vergüenza que bañaba su cara.

Lo excitaba más aún, imaginar que la tez clara de Sasuke se acalorara por ese beso y que poco a poco tomaba más confianza sobre su boca. Convirtiendo un toque sencillo en un contacto demandante. Si el moreno se había atrevido a acariciar su mejilla, ¿Qué lo retenía de profundizar más ese beso? Abrazó su nuca y enredo sus dedos en los cabellos azabaches, comprobando la suavidad en ellos.

Su lengua parecía conocer los pasos en esa arena de combate. Batallando por el dominio sobre la otra, y no estaba dispuesto a perder su racha de victorias en absoluto. La respiración cortante y los pequeños mordiscos que el rubio le enseñaba ya no eran suficientes para satisfacer el hambre de comer algo que lo deleitaba.

Esa atracción hizo que de nuevo se olvidaran lo que ocurría fuera de su mundo.

Mientras Iruka tan sólo había visto ese toque cariñoso, explicó a Kakashi la razón de no haber podido entregarles el té, que se había apresurado en hacer ni bien oyó la voz alborotada del joven.

Como un resorte, el peligris se asomó a confirmar el cuento romántico que el Umino seguramente había armado para fastidiarlo. No era como si estuviera en contra de ello, pero el Naruto que conocía jamás le había traído una novia, ni siquiera le había nombrado una chica que le gustase. No podía ser el mismo que se sonrojaba frente a alguien o se besuqueaba con descocidos.

Vislumbró la rendija de luz proveniente de su habitación, y antes de que pudiera echar un ojo, se enteró de la verdad. Escuchó murmullos, caricias y suspiros, seguramente similares a las que él y su pareja realizaban antes de 'eso'. No quería admitirlo, pero su pequeño había crecido. No tuvo que replanteárselo para horrorizarle lo que estaba pensando. La sola idea de imaginar que habían llegado a 'aquello' era ilógica.

En un sólido paso miró por la hendidura y se alivió enormemente al comprobar que tan sólo seguía siendo un beso. Con lengua, saliva entre medio y mordidas lujuriosas por parte de ambos muchachos, tan sólo eso. Graciosamente para cualquiera que lo mirara, la figura de Kakashi se había convertido en una estructura rocosa grabada en estupefacción. No daba crédito a su Naruto, era imposible que fuera él quien incitase a ese acto de gula, ni Sasuke participaba de esa forma.

Pensó rápido. Le entregó a Iruka unos billetes y antes de que éste pudiese entender que se traía entre manos, Kakashi volvió a hablar, pero esta vez más potente y nada pudorosa. – ¡Gracias mi querido Iruka! Solo espera a que lleve este té a la habitación de Naruto y cuando despierte a Sasuke te lo envío para que vaya por el mandado.- intentó controlar al máximo su sarcasmo. Estaba seguro que su voz había atravesado el departamento entero.

Entró al cuarto con la bandeja, sonriendo alegremente para su rubio y mirando inquisidoramente para el moreno. Les había dado una anticipación de su presencia con suficiente tiempo para que ocultasen cualquier rastro de agitación en el aire. No estaba seguro de cómo podría reaccionar, así que de una puñetera orden obligó a Sasuke a retirarse.

Había descubierto con los años, que su padre utilizaba cierta mueca cuando los problemas lo acechaban. Prefirió ignorar olímpicamente a que tipo de problemas podría referirse.

Desde esa vez, las rutinas y quehaceres cotidianos lucían de una forma diferente ahora que Sasuke se unía a las conversaciones. En todo ese tiempo, casi de un modo natural lo habían incluido a la familia. No estudiaba, trabajaba o ganaba dinero. Sin embargo realizaba con mucho esmero las tareas que Kakashi le imponía, muchas veces a propósito. Hasta tal punto de fastidiarlo, porque mientras más difícil se ponía el reto, más animado y de buen humor se reflejaba el rostro níveo.

Cada vez que regresaba de su cometido con bolsas de compra, por una razón desconocida para todos, siempre un perro callejero o perdido lo seguía. Parecía entenderlos, y ellos se encariñaban con él. No pasó ni una semana, y ya había encontrado un oficio perfecto. O mejor dicho, el puesto de paseador de perros lo había elegido a él.

Y el secreto de su éxito era que no recurría a las correas, cuando se trataba de reunir a los perros. Amansaba a los canes peligrosos, cuidaba de lo más pequeños, los alimentaba como es debido y con alguna estrategia los hacia gastar energías de tanto divertirse. Kakashi no estaba nada de acuerdo al principio, pensaba que aquel joven regresaría maloliente y debido a su poca comunicación perdería clientes.

Pero sucedió todo lo contrario, al ver más gente ese don que poseía con los cachorros y sabuesos desarrollados, casi todos los amantes de las mascotas lo reconocían al instante. Y como s fuera poco, el único olor que acompañaba a Sasuke era su perfume natural, algo de sudor y una labor bien hecha.

La única lamentación por la que el moreno pasaba era el no poder ver mucho tiempo a Naruto. Las cortas veces que lo había visto, habían sido para desearse suerte mutuamente y arrancarse buenos besos. Sentía que mientras más rebatía esos sentimientos, más necesitaba de él.

Su suerte cambió de un soplo cuando una tarde que llegó temprano, se encontró con el ojiazul, justo cuando había intentado por segunda vez hallar lo que le pertenecía.

Con las manos en una foto que no era la que le correspondía pero igual le gustaba, mantuvieron una conversación.

- Así era él, mi abuelo era una especie de escritor y falleció por una terrible enfermedad… - se sentó al lado del pelinegro y señaló donde aparecía él. – Tendría alrededor de cuatro años o más. Esta foto justo la tomaron un mes antes de que entrara al hospital. Me había llevado al zoológico y como era pequeño, tuvo que cargarme todo el recorrido en sus hombros. – Se dedicó a admirar el techo por un buen rato, al mismo tiempo que le contaba más detalles. – Como verás, era robusto, de una sonrisa que siempre me contagiaba, y creo que la única vez que logré enfadarlo fue cuando me burlé de que llevara el cabello blanco. Creo que le tenía miedo a envejecer – rió – por eso ocultó sus canas tiñéndoselo de ese color.

Los labios de Sasuke curvaron una sonrisa de lado, y Naruto no hizo más que embobecer ante ello, pero en un santiamén se recompuso y siguió hablándole de su pasado.

- Después que sucedió eso, su más allegado pupilo le prometió cuidar de mí y mantener el legado que había dejado. Hatake Kakashi, mi padre legalmente. Me adoptó de inmediato y se encargó de cuidarme como a un hijo. Ahora sabes porque tenemos apellidos diferentes. – le quitó la foto para mirarla añorando esos momentos. – Apuesto que le hubiera gustado ponerme su apellido, pero ese imperante respeto por mi abuelo se lo impidió. Ese es el legado que llevo, ser quien soy. Uzumaki Naruto. – Le devolvió a Sasuke la foto para que la guardase en el mismo lugar del cual había sido removido.

No espero a que terminase de hacerlo, y de un empujón saltó hacia la repisa más alta de un estante de libros. Logrando extraer un pedazo de papel que había encontrado entre sus ropas. La miro esbozando una sonrisa zorruna y le extendió la fotografía.

- Estos es lo que buscabas, ¿no? –

- Pensé que la había perdido – habló sin retirar la vista de ese par de figuras. – Agradezco que lo encontraras. – con respeto pero inseguro no sabía muy bien que contestar a todo ese relato. Ni siquiera tenía la confianza de que la información era correcta. – Es mi hermano y yo – No necesitó señalar que no le pertenecían a él esos ojos rojizos. – Venimos de un asilo para niños sin hogar, sé que mis padres fallecieron en un incendio. Pero no recuerdo nada de ellos. Sólo sé que ese abanico es el símbolo de nuestra familia. Itachi Uchiha se llama mi hermano. – Naruto demostró una gran sonrisa, descubriendo al fin que incluso él tenía un apellido propio. – Creo que eso me dijo – sentenció al concluir.

- ¡Entonces eres Sasuke Uchiha! – Bromeó debido a sentir un cosquilleo extraño en su garganta al pronunciarlo. – Es un gusto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki – se identifico a si mismo y cuando le extendió la mano para sellar su saludos. Un beso de sorpresa se estampó en su mejilla derecha. - ¿Qué crees que haces? – se intimidó precipitadamente, ante la vista confundida del moreno.

- Te saludo – respondió ligero, explicando donde lo había aprendido. – Así es como saludabas a tus compañeras en el instituto – se cabreó al instante de escuchar una carcajada sonora. – Creí que era natural saludar de esa forma, mis clientes jamás se han quejado. – No sabía porqué pero intuía que podía molestar a su amigo de ese modo.

- Ellas eran mujeres – contestó a regañadientes, imaginando la cara de pervertidas que ponían las mujeres al ser besadas por él. – A los hombres se los saluda con un firme estrechamiento de manos – sujetó sus pálidos dedos, meneándolos brusco – ¡Así dattebayo!

- Pero no le veo el sentido – imitando a Naruto rozó con energía su palma, volviendo a mirar a su rostro, cuestionándose inocentemente esa confusión – si ya nos hemos besado muchas veces y no precisamente en la mejilla. – Había logrado el objetivo de cohibirlo con su comentario. – Y jamás te resistes.

¡Muy bien! Esa vez si había quebrado el límite. No podía reconocerse a si mismo tras pronunciar esas palabras. Se suponía que era callado y por medio de la mirada trabajaba a la hora de provocarlo. No era su modo de trabajar, insinuársele de frente. Le echaba toda la culpa a la agudeza de su oído cuando detectaba las voces de Kakashi e Iruka revolcándose en algún rincón. O esa caja de fabricar fantasías que lo atrapaban en cada telenovela con una trama absurda.

Pero continuaba teniendo ese magnetismo en la mirada, incluso al enfadarse. Lo tomaba de los cabellos con rudeza e imponía un beso demandante.

Naruto estaba enternecido por los grandes avances de Sasuke, ya no era aquel extraño mudo. Ahora era un chico común, de gran atractivo, con besos estupendos y muy comunicativo. Al recordar su apellido Uchiha, comprendió que él también tenía una familia perdida, pero la tenía. Lo mejor era ayudarlo a hallar a su hermano.

Los siguientes días fueron muy movidos. Cuando el rubio terminaba sus clases, y el moreno su trabajo, se encontraban en alguna calle y proponían nuevas ideas en cuanto a la búsqueda del integrante restante de la familia Uchiha. El primer lugar que visitaron, fue la casona donde habían sido entregados huérfanos. Pero por más que pasó gran parte insistiendo en la verdadera respuesta, la única era que estaba desaparecido. Se había escapado un año después de que él había sido acogido.

Por más que Naruto trató de animarlo, rescatando información de fuentes viejas o programas de búsqueda, le fue imposible ponerlo al humor de antes. Lo besaba sorpresivamente o lo tomaba de la mano más seguido, además de escabullirse a hurtadillas en la noche hacia su habitación. Abrazándolo más, sin poder obtener ese cariño y deseo con que antes lo miraba Sasuke.

De su parte, el Uchiha no podía conciliar el sueño por las noches, pensando los miles de destinos que había tomado su hermano, ¿Lo estaría buscando? ¿Se habría olvidado de él? ¿Estaba con vida? Se levantaba exhausto, pero al descubrirse sujetando la mano tostada de su amigo, los pensamientos se aclaraban y un sentimiento seguro invadía su alma.

Se quedaba minutos largos admirando el rostro de Naruto, preguntándose si había nacido con esas marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas o habían aparecido en su madurez. Olvidando sus inseguridades y concentrándose en el valor de las cosas que tenía a su alcance.

Investigando los sentimientos que despertaba él, al ver sus ojos, degustar el sabor labios, acariciar su piel, sentir la fragancia de sus cabellos o escuchar susurros encantadores. Lo sumía a ocupar todos sus sentidos.

¿Cómo llamaba a esa estimación infinita de querer a alguien de tu mismo sexo? Porque estaba seguro que la definición de amor se aplicaba a ese algo que surgía entre un hombre y una mujer.

Buscaba con ansias la respuesta a esa pregunta, quería decírsela lo más pronto posible. No sabía la razón en apurarse, tal vez porque la necesidad quemaba o quizás porque nunca sabría si podía decirla al día siguiente.

Pero la realidad era que Naruto consideraba la misma situación. Que no toda la vida estaría a su lado, y así como Sasuke había llegado una tarde a su hogar también podría irse en cualquier momento. La única forma de calmar ese miedo, era pasar otra noche a su lado.

Ambos presentían ese final.

Así que cuando se hizo de día, a la hora acostumbrada de comenzar su trabajo, el moreno miró la foto antes de levantarse completamente de la cama. Y sin darse cuenta sintió la temperatura tibia de lo brazos de Naruto rodeando su espalda. Lo besó en la mejilla y con cariño lo saludo por un buen día. Fingió no saber que todas las mañanas Sasuke repetía el mismo procedimiento. Terminando por decir algo que lograría desenredar sus pensamientos.

- Creo que no importa adonde vayas, la familia siempre se encuentra donde está tu corazón.

Y se escapó al sentir un respingo en el cuerpo níveo. No quería causarle otros dolores de cabeza a Kakashi cuando lo encontrara sumergido entre las frazadas de Sasuke. Confió que sus palabras habían sido lo suficientemente entendibles. Por lo tanto, si Sasuke pasaba esa noche con él. No dudaría en declarársele.

El moreno estaba casi seguro que ese día encontraría la definición a ese sentimiento, y cuando lo descubriese no tendría más excusas para alejarse de su vida.

La tarde pronto sucumbió, las nubes en el cielo se tiñeron de un violeta anaranjado, junto al sol que se escondió abriendo paso a la llegada de la luna.

El último perro que debía dejar, pertenecía a una casa situada entre calles a las que no frecuentaba mucho. Estaba más alejado a los edificios en construcción. Probablemente lo había recogido en la plaza que amablemente sugería a los dueños que le entregasen los perros, y que no era necesario venirlos a buscar al mismo lugar cuando al momento de retirarlos.

Un sexto sentido le avisaba un mal presentimiento. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentía ese temor y preocupación terribles. Caminó hasta la puerta con el número entregado y antes de que tocara, ésta se abrió. Dejando ver a un hombre semejante a un guardaespaldas con un arma apuntando hacia él.

Atrás suyo, una furgoneta negra abrió sus puertas también. Helando la sangre de Sasuke, cuando una voz conocida hizo su aparición. La asquerosa voz de quien se había olvidado de nombrar por mucho tiempo.

- Mi querido Sasuke… - se valió de un bastón para ubicar sus pisadas frente al rostro del moreno, dibujando la horrible sonrisa que lo había desvelado algunas noches. – Veo que era cierto la ubicación que nos dio ese bribón. Hete aquí… a mi lado de nuevo – la serpenteante voz lo hacía aborrecible, sonaba con dicha. – Vamos, es hora de regresar a donde perteneces.

A punta de pistola no pudo negarse a subir al vehículo, condenado a su nueva suerte. Debía resistir cuanto pudiera, sino el mirar en el interior de esos ojos astutos lo absorbería de nuevo hasta quitarle todo rastro de persona. Después de todo, si lo había estado buscando era porque seguía siendo su dueño.

- ¿Qué es esa ropa? No es de la marca que te visto… - se enfadó la víbora. – Apenas lleguemos tienes que cambiarte. La pelea dará comienzo a la hora acostumbrada. Recuerda disfrutarlo. – No dio oportunidad de hablar al moreno, lo mejor era someter su voluntad hasta llegar al lugar indicado.

Una vez dentro, luego de haber encerrado al joven bajo estricta vigilancia, espero a la hora de su regreso debut. Le tenía un obsequio como muestra de agradecimiento.

- Ven aquí – miró lo sumiso que seguía siendo ante él y con un ademán hizo que acercara. – Mira lo que te he comprado. Un collar de plata y con detalles de cuero muy sobresalientes. – sonrío como si se divirtiese, levantando ante los ojos de Sasuke el collar especialmente diseñado para él, incluso su nombre tenía grabado. – Seguro lucirá de maravilla en ti.

Aterrado al oír esas palabras, se congeló lo suficiente para que Orochimaru aprovechara y en un par de segundos volver a privarlo de su libertad.

- Es hora de divertirte, mi perro Sasuke –

La maldita orden retumbó en su cabeza por un rato, hasta que Orochimaru tuvo que abofetearlo para que ingresara al campo de juego. Esta vez, eran cinco rivales. Una vez que reconoció la arena de combate, se concentro en la forma de hacerlos caer inconscientes a todos, a si duraría menos su tortura.

Después de recibir muchas contusiones y provocar el desmayo en los demás contrincantes. Se dio cuenta que tan sólo faltaba derribar al último para obtener la victoria y largarse a otro lugar. No obstante, como si fuera poco para él, no se trataba de las acostumbradas peleas donde el ultimo en quedar en pie ganaba. Era un campo de muerte súbita. Quien no moría, mataba.

El puño de Sasuke había golpeado en un punto estratégico para dejarlo inválido, pero la tribuna estaba descontrolada y lanzaba escupitajos, gritos e insultos, aclamando que lo acabara. Fue la mismísima voz serpenteante de su dueño, que harto de la inmovilidad de Sasuke, sacó su arma y le disparó sin piedad cinco balas al cráneo, terminando con la vida del desgraciado.

La sangre de la victima destelló en el semblante gélido del moreno. No era esa la forma que quería seguir viviendo.

Al volver al auto, se sentó de la misma forma que le habían enseñado. Junto a su amo, callado y exento de voluntad. A Orochimaru parecía que otra vez le atemorizaba las peligrosas cuencas oculares de su mascota. Atinó a preguntarle qué podría animarlo para así borrar su perfil de renegado. Se lo cumpliría sin chistar. No quería perder el dominio de su animal, así que acataría a sus peticiones.

- Mi hermano – Igual que aquella vez, el moreno respondió de la misma forma. Insistiendo ya a esas alturas por saber del paradero de su hermano. Era la lengua puntiaguda de serpiente el único lugar del cual podía sacar algo de información.

- Desapareció hace mucho, nadie sabe su destino. – pausó ofendido - Pero no lo necesitas – de la misma forma protectora que lo hacía un padre, lo abrazó desde los hombros. – Has vuelto y estas aquí, con tu verdadera familia.

"¿Familia?" Como un flash, aparecieron ante sus ojos, todos los recuerdos que había cosechado con otras personas. Quienes le habían mostrado la variadas perspectivas de la vida. Y como una luz, acudió a su mente el momento preciso en que los labios del rubio le habían dicho algo más alentador. "No importa a donde vayas. La familia se encuentra donde esta tu corazón"

Y su corazón estaba junto a Naruto.

Salió del trance finalmente y vislumbrando cada opción al alcance de su escapatoria, optó por zambullirse sobre el volante y desviarlo junto al conductor del vehículo, consiguiendo solamente voltear el auto. Dejando a la serpiente malherida e incapacitada para perseguirlo.

De un tirón se desabrochó el collar y lo arrojó cerca de su dueño. Corriendo a la velocidad que sus piernas soportaban.

Era de noche, el lugar en que había estado no era en absoluto cerca de su verdadero hogar. Pero gracias a su gran olfato y poder de orientación llegó al portón principal de su antigua vivienda casi siendo la madrugada.

Tenía la esperanza de verlo, abalanzarse a él y decirle todo lo que sentía. No comprendía a la perfección la clase de palabra que declarara todas las emociones en él, pero no importaba, se lo explicaría con mucha paciencia y detalle. Cada sensación que desbordaba en su corazón.

Las picaras miradas, su enorme sonrisa, las caras graciosas que ponía al enfadarse y esos ojos celestes que en cada ocasión que los veía, reflejaban su verdadero yo. No el perro adiestrado para luchas sin sentido ni el animal con collar. Naruto le había enseñado muchas cosas que desconocía; modales en la mesa, el comportamiento en cada negocio que visitaban, incluso sin darse cuenta había recuperado su habla. De algún modo lo había convertido en una persona integra, trabajadora y soñadora. Todo lo contrario a la vieja vida que conocía y creía única.

Paso tras paso sentía retumbar algo dentro de si. No era el eco en sus pisadas, o el choque estruendoso de esos algodones en el cielo gris.

Un halo calido que lo sumergía en felicidad.

Los pulmones se le desbocaron y sintió la garganta seca. No era la mejor forma de presentarse pero ya estaba ahí. Con tres golpes a la puerta del departamento e intentando aminorar la agitación de su respiración, esperó paciente.

Percibió como la cerradura se movía y dejaba ver a su paso un joven rubio vestido con un pijama de espirales, sujetando un papel en su mano derecha y tallándose los ojos con la izquierda. Había parpadeado varias veces ante él, como inseguro de tal visión.

Sasuke se apresuró a demostrarle que tan real era su abrazo y los besos en los que pensaba gastar su aire.

A Naruto se le apretujó el corazón. Había estado haciéndose a la idea de que no volvería a verlo jamás, y que lo único que había retenido de él eran recuerdos felices y una foto con la que no podría olvidar ese rostro. Cuando sintió de nuevo la calidez del cuerpo de Sasuke respondió enseguida, no solamente con cariño sino con regaños y gritos de todo tipo a cerca de lo tonto que era por abandonarlo sin decir nada.

- ¡Promételo Sasuke! – se abrazó con más fuerza a sus hombros, conteniéndose de besarlo. No había logrado superar la hipotética posibilidad de vivir sin él. Lo necesitaba a su lado, para retarlo golpearlo y besarlo las veces que quisiera. – Que no te volverás a ir.

- Naruto… - Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no esperaba tener que valerse de una promesa para continuar junto a él. Después de todo, Naruto se había convertido en su prioridad y también tan necesario como el aire. – Si, lo prometo. – Se acongojó al descubrir la humedad en sus orbes celestes. Rozando con confianza sus mejillas y amoldándolas tiernamente en un beso pasional.

Por una vez estuvo de acuerdo que las palabras no servían para describir ese momento.

Ese revuelo improvisado había terminado por despertar también al dueño de la casa y su amante fiel. Mientras a Iruka le parecía una escena de ensueño, al mayor le rechinaban los dientes y una inminente electricidad acudía a la palma de sus manos. Estaba seguro que no haría nada. Porque si su hijo había encontrado la felicidad en ese hombre, lo menos que podía hacer en nombre de su sensei era apoyarlo hasta el final.

Ante esa divertida escena y los cambios de humor que experimentaba Kakashi, al castaño le correspondía el lugar de conciliador.

Si quería que le creyesen, no tenía más opción que contar toda la verdad a Naruto. Tomó suficiente aire, y no se detuvo hasta que llegó el medio día. No tenía más secretos que esconder.

La angustia y el dolor que se adueñaron del cuerpo y mente del rubio, no lo dejaba actuar con precisión sobre lo que debía hacer. Nadie, pero rotundamente ninguna persona merecía ese estilo de vida. En teoría, sus clases le habían enseñado que la violencia no resolvía nada, En la práctica, en los recesos estudiantiles, él lo había corroborado. La violencia solo traía más violencia.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y los estrelló en la mesa, levantándose como si propusiera lo correcto al denunciarlos.

- Las personas de las que hablas son las que controlan en mundo de la mafia negra. Mueven hilos en la superficie y el que se enfrenta a ellos aparece muerto. – habló casi igual de fuerte que el rubio, dejándole en claro que por más que intentase aquello, las probabilidades que lo atrapara eran casi nulas. - ¡Usuratonkachi! ¡Deja de decir loterías!

- ¡Teme! ¡Es lo correcto! – La disputa dio comienzo. Sus miradas fieras no dejaron de retarse mutuamente y cuando Naruto creyó que la partida la había ganado él, Sasuke cerró sus pestañas y desvió sus ojos al suelo.

- No dejaré que te arriesgues. No me perdonaría si por mi culpa algo te llegase a pasar. – Reveló su miedo al fin. Y algo en las mejillas sonrosadas de Naruto le decían que era el momento indicado de confesarse. – Por que yo…

- Te quiero –

Supo de inmediato que sus labios no habían logrado decir aquello. O era producto de su imaginación o… ¿sería Naruto que se había confesado primero?

- Te quiero – Sintió una presión agradable en su cabello, provocada por los dedos del ojiazul. – Y no eres un animal, eres dueño de ti mismo Sasuke baka. Así que si me quieres, tienes el deber de quedarte al lado mío.

Se volvieron a besar.

Esta vez, si hizo de su gusto y Kakashi se dio el lujo de interrumpir la confesión que ambos jóvenes se debían hace mucho. – Buenas Tardes – tosió – Ahora que la familia esta entera de nuevo, he traído una comida que aseguro les gustará. ¡Ramen instantáneo! De varios sabores y para todos los gustos. – lo secundó Iruka con otras bolsas. Las apoyaron sobre la mesa y comenzaron a cocinar.

La especie de shock sufrida la última vez en la arena de muerte súbita, dejaba al moreno con una intranquilidad que le fastidiaba. Las ganas de comer se le fueron y comenzó a pensar la remota posibilidad de que Orochimaru siguiese con vida, y tal vez no tardaría en encontrarlo. Sentía que su felicidad aún no podía comenzar.

Se paró de nuevo, casi sudando de preocupación. Lo invadía el miedo, aquel en el que peligraban sus seres queridos y desequilibraba su verdadera vida.

- Es mejor que… - Los ruidos en la mesa se detuvieron. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, viajo a través de sus orejas el sonido serpenteante que solo una cosa en el mundo la originaba. – ¡Rápido!

Nadie entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Sasuke, los empujaba sin explicarle por completo lo que sucedía. Naruto fue el único que acató las órdenes sin protestar. Les pidió a los mayores que se escondieran en un ropero a simple vista pequeño pero que gozaba de gran profundidad. En cuanto al rubio, fueron inútiles sus esfuerzos por quedarse a su lado. Desafiaba sus expresiones y arrugaba el entrecejo mordiéndose la lengua para apaciguar sus quejas.

No necesitaba repetir que se ocultara, ni el otro oír cuanto lo quería proteger.

Alguien latigueaba la puerta de un automóvil a sus espaldas. Varias personas salían y ligeros en actuar venían hacia él. Seguramente las ordenes ya habían sido dadas, y el trofeo para aquellos animales era él.

Corrió una especie de ventana que conducía a un lugar donde muchos utensilios se habían removido, esperando que Naruto ingresara y guardara silencio. Pero viviendo a su lado, obviamente era algo imposible de esperar.

Sin embargo, éste volteó a verlo una vez más, y con suaves palabras le susurró un 'Cuidate'.

- No te preocupes demasiado, volveré al lado de mi amo –

Lo que realmente planeaba decir y hacer en ese momento no eran las deseadas. No intentaba sonar como si fuera un perro. Lo que en verdad le hubiera gustado agregar, era ese término con la que todas las parejas se referían a su persona especial. 'Amor'

La hora que estaba señalada por fin había llegado. No les daría el gusto de que derribasen la puerta, y como buen retador que siempre había sido, decidió ir a su encuentro.

El cielo se encontraba nublado, era una buena señal. En todas y cada una de las peleas en las que había participado se lo mantenía en un lugar subterráneo sin posibilidad de saber sobre e mundo exterior. Se maravillaba imaginando que tipo de cosas podría ver en los días soleados, pero en las pocas oportunidades en las que salía afuera, ver esas gotas finas y la tristeza dibujada en el cielo derrumbaban su emocionada autoestima.

Nunca se lo había preguntado hasta ese momento cuado oyó gritos y pasos rechinantes. Que quizás todo el tiempo había sido Orochimaru el encargado de sacarlo a ver esa lluvia a diario, y enterrarlo de la misma forma petulante, en el amplio sótano para entrenar.

Estaba seguro que no era casualidad que en los días que paseaba con Naruto, el sol brillaba más y más.

Sonrió preparado para todo. Había tomado una decisión. Si quería que aquellos días nublados por fin terminaran, el único camino a seguir era deshacer la mano que lo ataba a su correa. Confiaba que el sol siempre irradiaba luz a su lado, si tenía esa certeza… ¿Por qué dejaría que las nubes continuasen lloviendo para él?

Cuatro personas embravecidas alcanzaron a ver su espalda, dándole la seguridad a Sasuke de que lo perseguirían hasta la terraza. Justo como quería.

Aunque tuviesen cuchillas o metal entre los dedos, o si se tratase de monstruos gigantes programados para acabar con su vida, o peor devolverlo con la serpiente. El moreno no estaba dispuesto a retroceder. El mejor lugar para ceder definitivamente sus golpes, puños y patadas, absolutamente cualquier arte que haya aprendido para generar violencia, debía morir como ultima opción.

Miró al cielo, parecía que esa vez no se mojaría. Apretó sus puños sin dudar apenas sintió las pisadas de los otros ubicarse a su alrededor. Pestañeó por única vez y transformó su mirada en los ojos de quien hundido por la rabia, deseaba agotar la denominación de perro en ese lugar.

Infundidos por el temor pero respaldados por sacos de dinero. Lanzaron los ataques que conocían, y por los cales se los había contratado. Maquinas de matar se los llamaba, y aún así sentían la piel de gallina al observar con atención al sujeto que no parecía persona.

Esquivaba, rehuía, frenaba y contraatacaba a todo dar. El hecho de ser más personas lo obligaban a utilizar por completo sus sentidos, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de luchas en las que peligraba su vida y sin embargo había salido victorioso y con la cabeza en alto. Recordaba el momento en que la gente estallaba en aclamaciones que lo proclamaban como vencedor. Le gustaba sentirse dueño del mundo, pero no a costa del precio de su libertad.

Indudablemente cuando se trataba de varias personas no podía salir ileso. Y con el tiempo había logrado sacar el mayor provecho con respecto a la resistencia y defensiva. Lo que con la vista no llegaba a notar, su tacto y olfato terminaban por advertirlo. Odiaba el sabor de la sangre en su boca y había aprendido el modo de evitar magulladuras en su rostro. Sus oídos se agudizaban al escuchar la respiración y la cercanía en sus voces. Pero por sobretodo, no tenía la mínima explicación para las reacciones en su cuerpo, que milagrosamente lo habían salvado incontables veces. Aquello que un perro se puede llamar 'instinto'.

Las bestias frente suyo, una a una cayeron rendidas a los pies de Sasuke. Dejándolo exhausto hasta la medula, se sentía incapaz de contar sus heridas o el tiempo que llevaba de pie.

Si fuera a mano limpia y puño cerrado, habría acabado más pronto y sin tanto esfuerzo. Tener armas a su alcance había sido la justificación a su falta de fuerzas. Respiró profundamente, y a paso lento se acercó a los bordes de la terraza. Quería descubrir si esa furgoneta negra había desaparecido.

En efecto, a medida que distinguió varios autos supo que ninguno le pertenecía a Orochimaru.

El brazo menos sufrido se tomó el hombro contrario y con más alivio dirigió sus piernas hasta los escalones rumbo al departamento. Ni bien tocó el décimo piso, con ansias fijo sus pupilas en dirección a la puerta tercera. No se sentía demasiado abrigado cuando un frío helado invadió su cuerpo. Los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron al instante de hallar el pedazo de madera fuera del lugar.

Alguien había entrado.

Corrió y como si se tratase de cámara lenta, imaginó lo peor. "Lo sabía" pronunció en su mente. Por más que tomaba los recaudos necesarios, la astuta víbora rastreaba su olor y lograba encontrarlo. Allí estaba, de espaldas a él, en el centro de la sala. Su larga cabellera había superado su cintura y ese bastón dorado seguía ayudando a su pierna quebrada. Algo que se conocía como cuello ortopédico estiraba ese lugar blanquecino. Giró tan solo un poco, y Sasuke advirtió con rapidez que entre sus escamosos dedos sostenía la fotografía que él mismo se la había regalado.

- ¿Esta mugrienta pocilga ha sido tu mejor escondite? – Al voltear por completo su figura, el revolver que sujetaba en la pálida mano, impidió que su mascota se moviera. Inmutándola hasta un estado de impotencia. – No quiero perderte Sasuke. – El dedo se mantenía en el gatillo, y poco a poco se aflojó hasta que el brazo entero volvió a su lugar. – No quiero hacerlo.

Ante la incrédula mirada del moreno, la serpiente vacilaba en regresarlo al bajo mundo por la fuerza o la sumisión absoluta. Sonrió de una forma repugnante e intentando ser tierno, sacó de su bolsillo el collar metálico con el nombre del Uchiha grabado.

- Vamos a casa Sasuke. No tienes otro hogar al cual regresar. – Estiró su brazo como si quisiera que el moreno volviera a tomar el destino que él le había elegido. Pero reventó en rabia cuando la negativa le fue dada. – ¡Fui como un padre para ti! ¡Te saque de esa mugrosa casona! ¿Y así es como me pagas? – Alzo de nuevo el revolver y apuntó directo al pecho. – Malagradecido… - susurró mientras alistaba el gatillo, gritando a nueva cuenta más encolerizado que antes. - ¡Eres un perro y yo tu dueño! Y a los perros que ya no sirven sólo les llega la muer…

Las palabras se ahogaron en sus labios, desfalleciendo al momento sobre gran parte de la alfombra. Sasuke pudo oír la frase completa, aquellas que habían interrumpido a Orochimaru.

- ¡Sasuke es mío, y yo soy su único dueño! –

Agitado por ese valeroso acto, las mejillas tostadas se le arrebataron en un tono rosado, indudablemente por la furia en el momento de sacudir el jarrón sobre la cabeza del sujeto. Espiando cuidadosamente, Naruto no pudo retener las ganas de golpearlo, a quien tanto sufrimiento había causado a su moreno.

Y éste al presenciar todo, a pesar de que le había dicho millones de veces que no se volviera a entrometer, lo seguía viendo delante de sí, y de alguna forma protegiéndolo. No había conocido a nadie así, que pudiera meter las narices donde no le correspondía o simplemente desobedecer las ordenes porque siempre tenía oportunidad de decidir su camino.

Al acariciar sus mofletes, inconcientemente sus dedos resiguieron esas marcas en su rostro, aquellos bigotes que le gustaban. Se enojaba con facilidad y su rebeldía lo metía en muchos problemas. Ese día en que habían compartido su primer beso, recordó con gracia que bajo la lluvia lo abrazó fuerte, y le confesó que no le gustaba caminar bajo ella. Casi como un gato.

Un gato callejero. En su mente se pintó un paisaje soleado, y por primera vez se admitió como un perro. Así las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido.

Explicaba el por qué se peleaban con facilidad, y porque era tan sensible a sus toques. En cambio él solo podía mirar fría y calculadoramente, y en un principio no sabía a donde ir si alguien no le daba direcciones. Disputas entre opuestos.

- ¡Dobe! – Lo recriminó, ignorando por completo el hecho de que había salvado su vida. – Te dije que no salieras. Estaba armado, ¿o estás ciego? – Lo zarandeo tanto que pudo hacer que la cabeza rubia volviera a reiniciarse y darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, aún con las manos levantadas.

- ¡Basta Teme! – despertó al instante y se enfadó por oír regaños nada cariñosos del moreno. - ¿Es que hice algo mal? ¿O qué es lo que harías si ves a la persona que más quieres en peligro? – Lo abrazó a la fuerza y cuando no hubo notado resistencia dejó que bajara el color rojo en su cara. – Dijiste que me querías ¿verdad? Entonces estoy seguro que hubieras hecho lo mismo.

- En realidad no lo dije – Correspondiendo el abrazo, pudo sentir perfectamente el escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. Probablemente ahora, las mejillas acaloradas eran las suyas. – Te quiero Naruto.- Entre morritos, intentó besarlo pero Naruto no se dejó.

- Tú lo has dicho – dejó al fin ver su sonrisa zorruna – Soy tu amo.

El cuerpo de Orochimaru fue removido cuando las autoridades llegaron al sitio. Tenía varios cargos en su contra y aunque el Uchiha lo ignoraba había sido un hombre muy buscado. Esperaban que el castigo lo acompañara por muchos años.

Kakashi e Iruka, que de una forma habían sabido aprovechar la oportunidad de poner a prueba una de sus tantas fantasías mientras se escondían en el armario. Finalmente decidieron mudarse, y a pedido del peligris no muy lejos, para ser más exacto, justo enfrente de su viejo departamento. A rastras, había cedido su dulce hogar a la pareja recién formalizada. Nada más y nada menos, que su querido hijo y Sasuke, aquel misterioso chico que ya en definitiva pertenecía a la familia.

Se opuso rotundamente cuando el rubio le confesó que quería a Sasuke como más que un amigo. Y machacó su frente contra la pared otras cien veces, al escuchar a Naruto decir que, si bien en un principio estaba confundido, la relación que llevaba él con Iruka-sensei lo había empujado a darle otro nivel a su propio compromiso.

- Que más da, los polluelos tienen que volar solos cuando dejan el nido. – Con una frase sabía, su pareja no hacía más que consolarlo.

- Y los grandes como nosotros podemos gozar sin interrupciones de lo que tanto posponíamos, ¿verdad sensei? – Se había resignado después de hacerse a la idea. Las cosas debían tomar su curso por si solas. Así como ahora estaban, ellos solos y con un departamento por compartir a diario. Se detuvo a acomodar ideas, y volvió su depresión. "Ellos también están solos y con muchas cosas por aprender aún". La simple idea navegaba por una cabeza llena de perversiones.

Creía inútilmente que el Uchiha no le llegaría ni a los talones.

En cuanto a los jóvenes del edificio, Naruto siguió con sus clases de pintura. Salir como alguien destacado de su clase le abrió puertas a muchas oportunidades. Luego de un tiempo, se atrevió a publicar aquellos libros que había realizado su abuelo con tanto empeño. Se vendían bien, y era algo que agradecía.

Sasuke por su lado, quería vivir con tranquilidad y retribuir todos esos años de lucha a diestra y siniestra por los que había pasado. No mentiría a parte de su naturaleza, así que continuó con el oficio de paseador de perros. Ganaba bien, tenía un don para ello y los días eran calmos. Le permitía disfrutar de lo que quería cuando llegaba a su hogar.

Desde aquella noche fría, después de romper las cadenas que lo ataban a su horrible pasado. Naruto y él habían decidido experimentar algo nuevo. Surgió sin que nadie lo forzase y debido a esa estupenda situación, había acertado con la palabra perfecta que describía ese sentimiento.

Los ojos azules lo habían pronunciado claro y preciso. "Quiero hacer el amor"

¿Qué más podía pedir? Si cada vez que lo hacían, las frases ausentes en todo ese tiempo, se demostraban con gran facilidad, en cada caricia, murmullo o mirada. Si cuando se unían sus cuerpos, los paralizaba una corriente eléctrica hasta el punto de magnetizar sus sentimientos y desprenderlos de un golpe cuando alcanzan el grado mayor de excitación.

Amor se detallaba para él de la misma forma que se detallaba el rubio.

Para Naruto, amor significaba lo que sentía por Sasuke y no podía contener.

Todas las noches, simplemente no podían dormir sin tener sexo primero. Le costaba un sin fin de orgullo retenerse apenas las perlas negras de su amante se posaban sobre sus ojos. Lo intimidaban, lo avergonzaban y lo obligaban a fantasear con las imágenes que ocupaban la mente de Sasuke. En ellas, seguramente él era el plato más comestible.

Esa mañana misma había dado por sentado que él no era ningún santo.

Ni bien ambos salieron a su puerta se toparon con Kiba y una chica tímida, llamada Hinata. A quien el Inuzuka la había presentado como su futura esposa, gran parte del merito se lo daban a Akamaru, que había olfateado a una compañera canina en el parque. Justamente, volvían del veterinario, mientras sus perros se 'conocían' entre sí.

Naruto siempre había admirado eso de los animales. Que les era indiferente fijarse en el aspecto de su pareja, muy contrario a la conducta de los humanos, quienes se limitaban a los defectos de los demás y por eso pasaban gran parte de su vida solos.

Sin querer, había mirado a Sasuke al mismo tiempo, y se sentía feliz de que él no había elegido con los ojos, sino con el corazón. Así como un… ¡No! Se mordió los labios antes de pensar igual. Había prometido olvidarse de ese asunto también.

Kiba, entonces, los había invitado a pasar a su casa. Pero en cuanto pusieron un pie en el departamento, comenzaron a maldecirse por no ser adivinos. Justo en medio de sala bien adornada, Akamaru disfrutaba de lo lindo con su nueva novia. Montándose, literalmente un espectáculo frente las narices de los recién llegados. La época de celo estaba a flor de piel.

Hinata fue la única en salir corriendo del lugar, abochornada por el mal rato. No podía imaginar a su querida amiga expuesta de esa forma. Kiba se apresuró en cerrar con llave su departamento, debía encontrar a su novia ahora, para explicarle lo natural que representaba eso en los animales.

No era muy diferente cuando ellos lo hacían.

Al llegar la hora acostumbrada de enredarse bajo las sabanas, Sasuke toma un baño y rápidamente busca el manjar que sacia su sed. Ubica su presa, que ignorando su dulce inocencia se desviste a campo abierto, dejando descubiertas sus defensas.

Ese es el momento que aprovecha para tumbarlo y dar inicio a sus toques atrevidos. Interrumpe la labor del rubio e inmovilizándolo con las manos, dedica su boca a desvestirlo. Enreda sus piernas y besa de una forma sutil las partes erógenas en el cuerpo de su amante. Sabiendo exactamente que clase de sonidos escuchará.

- Sasuke… no lo hagas. – Jadeos claramente excitantes le advierten sobre su sensibilidad. – No aún… - Es el momento que abre sus pantalones con los dientes, el que hace a Naruto enrojecer porque al igual que él, sospecha lo que va a suceder.

Entre suspiros, escapa a sus manos y sujeta parte de las sabanas para darle a comodidad a su amante con los movimientos que quisiera realizar.

– Voy a comerte – se pronuncia. Y la imaginación ya no le sirve. Sus ojos azules se clavan en la forma de declinar la cabeza morena que se pierde entre sus piernas. Puede sentir su cálida lengua erizando su bello púbico y recorriendo toda la extensión de su miembro con suma lentitud. – No te vengas tan pronto.

Es imposible para Naruto detenerse cuando ve una calida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Sasuke, lo hace sentirse en las nubes, y no puede controlarse. Se siente apenado pero satisfecho. Probablemente es el momento que más le gusta, porque en cuanto termina la fase inicial, las ropas del moreno acompañan a las suyas en el suelo y se posiciona sobre su pecho, besándolo profundamente, hasta agotar el aire que reserva en sus pulmones.

- Mírame – Aunque el rubio las primeras veces rehuía a su mirada, pasada varias noches, lo obedecía. Al fin y al cabo, jamás hacia cosas que le disgustaban, y cuando comenzaba a sentirse incómodo inmediatamente a los pocos segundo se volvía placentero.

La presión en su sangre aumenta de nuevo, no precisa saber qué parte de su rubio le gusta más. Porque cada noche encuentra algo diferente y se le apetece probarlo. Las posturas que lo hacen llegar más pronto, son aquellas que el ojiazul no lo enfrenta.

No porque no le gusten sus ojos, de hecho es lo que más lo abochornaba al principio. Cuando al mirar dentro de ellos podía ver reflejado su cara llena de lujuria y el rostro en un tono colorado. En cambio de otra forma, puede hallar ángulos que dejan de hacer jadear a su compañero para comenzar a derretirse en sus brazos como espuma.

Además, tiene más acceso a aquellos sitios que disfruta. Al pegar sus manos a su torso y presionar con deleite esos botones rosados a su paso, esbozando círculos en su bajo vientre y masturbando de manera deleitable, provocan en el rubio un destellante placer que lo hacía venirse muchas veces.

En cuanto a él, al pegarse su espalda y brindarle una ultima estocada, apoya su oreja sobre su tórax y con claridad oye sus latidos arrebatados de tanta energía. Así es como alcanza el goce divino.

Por otro lado, el rubio se siente insatisfecho las veces que se convierte en un pasivo activo, montándose sobre Sasuke y impulsándose con sus piernas. Lo que en realidad lo deja rendido y con toda la necesidad de dormir, es cuando puede sentir la respiración y el corazón del moreno tras sí. No es la mejor forma para alcanzar sus labios, pero de algún modo extraño termina haciéndolo gritar de placer.

- ¡Más profundo Sasuke! – se transforma en un animal, obstruyendo el juicio en sus pensamientos. – Lo estas tocando… ¡ahhh! - La sensatez viaja un largo camino y no regresa después de que todo haya terminado.

Mueve las caderas acompañando las fuertes embestidas de su amante, le gusta cuando lo toma por las caderas y no le queda otra forma de satisfacerse, cuando gira la cabeza sobre su hombro y lo visualiza con el seño fruncido, invadido por el placer.

- Naruto… -

Una descarga eléctrica se desprende desde la parte donde termina su columna y sube hasta su nuca y al momento de abrir los ojos, un lapso de cordura aparece en su mente. Si alguien los viese en ese mismo instante, montando un acto sexual en esa posición. Semejantes a unos animales. No le quedaría otra que clasificarlo como la pose del perrito.

Atando cabos uno a uno, comenzó a compararlo de nuevo.

El modo en que su legua se pegaba su espalda o cualquier parte suya, sentía como si lamiese sin tregua. La mirada en sus parpados semi levantados, lo hacían ver frío y seguro. Inclusive su nariz sin entenderlo, se divertía oliendo entre su cabello dorado. Y ese vaivén en sus caderas, lo retenía en su memoria al asimilarlo con ese episodio de la mañana.

No recibía órdenes de su parte, sin embargo siempre terminaba haciendo lo que él quería. Cuando salían a alguna tienda y las mujeres continuaban acosándolo, no hacía otra cosa que mirarlo y sentarse a su lado fastidiado de que alguien que no fuese él lo mirase.

Ahora por fin, entendía a lo que se referían con la frase: "Perro que ladra no muerde". No necesitaba de palabras y por eso continuaba hablando escasamente. No cabía otra razón para que por las noches se la pasara mordiéndolo entre otras cosas.

Sasuke encajaba perfectamente con esos detalles. Le gustaba olfatearlo, suspirar en su oido y provocarlo para que responda. Su mirada impetuosa lo obligaba a retarlo, ladraba cuando estaba enfadado, incluso gruñía a las mujeres que se le acercaban y le era leal en cualquier aspecto. Porque lo había dicho hace un tiempo, que Naruto era su único dueño. Tal vez no legalmente, pero la parte más importante como lo era su corazón, no podría confiarla a nadie más.

Casi terminando la agitada noche, son las ultimas estocadas que se adentran a su cuerpo, a esas alturas ya no imagina nada que el advenimiento de su ansiado orgasmo. Intenta masturbarse a si mismo, sin suerte al ser alejado por una de las manos de Sasuke, que lo reemplaza en esa labor, y lentamente va pegándose a su espalda de nuevo. Tomando su rostro hasta girarlo y quitarle el aire en ese beso profundo y excitante. Roza con sus labios su oreja y le repite cuanto lo quiere, levantando algunas hebras doradas a su paso.

Pronto arruga su frente y prevenido por sus músculos, siente como la deliciosa entrada de Naruto aprisiona su miembro. Provocando el extremo placer de vaciar su semilla en su interior. Cuando lo hace, no esta seguro de poder perder ese habito, pero se asegura que su rubio sea el único en notarlo.

Sólo éste es quien alcanza a escucharlo claramente, el sonido similar a un aullido largo emergiendo desde su garganta cada vez que pronuncia su nombre.

Naruto confiaba plenamente que Sasuke aborrecería la sola idea de llamarlo así de nuevo. Es por eso que prefería llevárselo a la tumba antes que revelarlo. Y a pesar de eso, le es imposible no dibujar una sonrisa cuando nota cuan bien lo había nombrado el destino.

Jamás lo admitiría frente a él, que su titulo de perro le quedaba a la perfección.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**.**

**N/A:** Creo que es hora de confesar que este fic ha participado en un concurso. No ha resultado ganador, claro está. Sin embargo, me he sorprendido gratamente al descubrir que puedo escribir incluso sin tener inspiración (Obviamente que es màs facil del otro modo) xD

Y sip, quien lo encuentre parecido a una pelicula... tiene razón. Esa peli me llegó al corazon, y como muchas otras me ha ayudado en la estructura, por esa razón no es una adaptacion fiel ni copiada mucho menos.

Espero que les haya gustado, y pues, voy en camino de seguir participando xDDD!

Kissus~~

**___________________________________________________________________________________By_Miss_Rena_________**


End file.
